liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
God (Far Right Religious POV)
.]] God is the main character and antihero in the religious fictional work "The Bible", and also the religious books of any other Monotheistic religion, this article deals with the god of the Abrahamic Religions. He is best characterized as a large angry fairy-pixie in the sky who refuses to show any evidence of his existence but will sentence you to an eternity of pain and burning if you do not accept it. (Don't forget God also loves you.) Belief in God has caused a great many people to die throughout human history. Talking to an imaginary friend is called prayer and grown ups do that as well as kids. Believing in sky wizards is called Faith. Does God exist? He may or may not exist. Who knows? People should be entitled to their beliefs, even if they're wrong. #If God does exist, we atheists might be f*cked #There might also be a God who rewards us for using intelligence and initiative and despises those who have blind faith. #If there's a god who likes atheists believers might be in trouble. see also God in Liberal viewpoint Whether or not God exists, Christianity doesn't make sense and is very unlikely. There are any number of religions that are as likely as Christianity and its numerous sects. Mythology In the various mythologies, god is some magic sky wizard. God is universal scapegoat for forces yet to be explained, originating back to when man thought the wind was Satan farting. Famous gods include Allah, Jesus, Krishna, Odin and Thor, Yahweh, Zeus, Jupiter and Santa. Social Conservatives reject modern scientific ideas like the Big Bang Theory and evolution because they've been brainwashed to believe the god wizard created the Earth. Hoping God will do something God is also an excuse for people to blame their actions on someone else. Got fired? You should have gone to worship more! Your mom died? It was your fault for being an unbeliever! And so on. If you notice, most people that say "God will save me" don't think of the fact that they may save themselves without using a God. It's also a way for Conservatives to have an explanation for stuff science can't prove yet; hence gaining votes within the community of people who don't understand the meaning of the word deceit. Causes for belief in god Lack of knowledge cause one to, submit themselves to yahway/allah/Sarah Palins. Also some more conservative religious suffers from lack of reality due belief in god, such as Sylvia Allen, an Arizona state senior. She believed dumping radio active material in the area she lived was a good idea simply because "the world is 6000 years old" and "somehow it has been 'done away' with" in all that time. Arizona is 6000 years old? This a classic conservative at her best. Government of God In scripture, God is normally described as a cruel dictator in a single-party system known as the Kingdom of Heaven, in which he is both head of state and head of government. Thus he has sovereign power over 6 billion living and about 100,000,000,000 dead people How Many People Have Ever Lived on Earth? as well as other species. He also serves as Chief Justice of the Heavenly Court and Speaker of the Upper Sky Parliament as well as of the Council of Angels. God normally has an evil way of getting rid of his opposition, e.g. he sends its members to his own prison known as Hell and lead by his Secretary of Punishment, Satan. As of 2009, God attended office as dictator between 6,000 and 15,000,000,000 years ago (depending on whom you ask), so it's about time to step off. Furthermore, in recent years, he, like all other dictators, has become a little too self-confident because he has begun believing his own propaganda. Foreign affairs are dealt with by his Secretary of State, Gabriel, and on all planets in the Universe with life, an ambassador known as a "Pope" rules. Each Pope has its own bureaucracy of bishops and priests, who make sure people visit churches, i.e. propaganda agencies, and those who don't are punished in Hell. Is God strong? Sometimes God is omnipotent, other times God is much weaker *''23:22 God brought them out of Egypt; he hath as it were the strength of an unicorn.''-Numbers 23:22 Now a unicorn isn't as strong as an omnipotent being is it? http://skepticsannotatedbible.com/num/23.html *The Tower of Babel was a serious threat to God. Bronze Age herders wrote that part of the Bible mythology. Plus, God can't really be Omnipotent, because, well, how can one be if one cannot make a rock he cannot lift, or not lift the heaviest rock ever? Richard Dawkins on a superhuman designer Richard Dawkins believes that a superhuman entity of the type religious people call God would require a cause. Dawkins believes such an entity is very unlikely. If such an entity exists the only known cause would be Evolution by Natural selection. "Or maybe the elusive “Crane” that cosmologists seek will be a version of Darwin’s idea itself (….) It may even be a superhuman designer – but if so it will most certainly not be a designer who just popped into existence, or who always existed. If (which I don’t believe for a moment) our universe was designed, and a fortiori if the designer reads our thoughts and hands out omniscient advice, forgiveness and redemption, the designer himself must be the end product of some kind of cumulative escalator or crane, perhaps a version of Darwinism in another universe." Readers wanting to read the above in its context and establish what it means have the chance to buy the book at The God Delusion. Basic Description of the Judea-Christain God In the God Delusion, ''one sentence pretty sums it up: “The God of the Old Testament is arguably the most unpleasant character in all fiction: jealous and proud of it; a petty, unjust, unforgiving control-freak; a vindictive, bloodthirsty ethnic cleanser; a misogynistic, homophobic, racist, infanticidal, genocidal, filicidal, pestilential, megalomaniacal, sadomasochistic, capriciously malevolent bully.” -Richard Dawkins, evidence of claim is located in the Bible. Evidence for and against the existence of God For :The Bumper Book O' Fairy Tales. A really, really old book from the Bronze Age and the Iron Age called The Bible *George W. Bush *Common Sense *Basic Logic Against *Archeology *Anthropology *Astronomy *Big Bang Theory *Chemistry *Common sense *Constant hypocrisy and contradiction throughout the Bible *Conservapedia's support of Christianity and the Bible. *Cosmology *Dinosaur Fossils/Carbon Dating *Evil *Large Hadron Collider *Laws of nature *Logic *History *Hypocrisy *Physics *Prayer *Reality *Scientific method *Sociology *Paleontology *Philosophy *Theory of Evolution See also *Jesus *Creationism *God (Liberal Christianity Viewpoint) References External links *THE OFFICIAL GOD FAQ Videos *God the psycho *Children of a stupid god Category:Fiction category:Religion Category:Cdesign proponentsists Category:People who are not very clever Category:Evil Category:Superstition Category:Pseudoscience Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things That Don't Scare Athiests Category:Deities Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know